Without You (PT 1-3)
by happygrl1004
Summary: A series of flashbacks explain Max's death not really referenced to the show.


Title: Without You  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: PG maybe higher not sure yet if I  
am going to make it higher.  
Caterogy: Other Stories, All Couples  
Spoilers: Hmm maybe after Destiny.  
Distribution: Well yes if you want it you got it. But just ask first  
and be sure to give me a link to your site.  
Author's Notes: This is a fic after destiny but in my mind Isabel and Alex, Maria and Michael, Tess and Kyle, and Max and Liz are together. The Tess and Kyle thing might be confusing but i guess you could say a future fic is here. Dont know. Well still enjoy.  
Thank You: I want to thank Kori she gave me the title and also read my  
fic when I bugged her to. Danni for reading my fic and giving me some   
ideas on where to take it. Kathryn just for reading it and giving feedback to  
me thank you all very much. Without you guys kinda words I probably wouldn't   
have continued with this fic. Thanks :)  
Feedback: Please gimmie some. I really want to know how I am doing.  
  
  
Max was lying on the ground trying desperately to take in his last few breaths.   
"Max I am so sorry this is all my fault.."  
"Shh don't say that. I don't have any regrets. Nothing that I did or the things we   
did...I could never regret them. You are what makes me whole Liz Parker. I believe   
I was put on this earth for a purpose. To Love you.. I will die today completely   
satisfied Liz... I got to love you and that was all I ever wanted to do...That was   
all I ever needed..Liz I love you so much."  
A tear slowly escaped Liz's fight to keep them back and rolled down her cheek.   
Max reached up and brushed it away.   
"I ..I love you Max."  
Max smiled a content smile, and he slowly shut his eyes.  
  
"Max..No MAX!!!" Liz felt something rip at her heart. A wave of nausea   
and pain swept over her all at once. She felt like she was gonna die. She looked   
over at Michael who was next to her.  
"Liz its gonna be..."   
"Michael! You can save him like he saved me.. you can save him..   
please save him... please!" Liz screamed at him.   
"Liz..I can't... It was his time to go." Michael said looking down at her.   
He saw the pain in her eyes. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't.  
"Yes, you can Michael save him..." She screamed and she began hitting him.   
"Save him ..save him.. please.. god don't take him away from me."  
Liz buried her head in Michael's shoulder and began sobbing hysterically.  
  
Michael looked up and saw Maria standing a little ways away from them.   
Maria started walking closer to them and put her hand on Liz's shoulder.  
"Come here." She said and took her friend in her arms.  
"God take me with you Max.....I love you." Liz said looking up towards  
the sky and then she hugged Maria.  
  
Michael watched Maria embracing her friend comforting her and stroking  
her hair. He turned back towards the jeep and saw Alex rocking Isabel   
in his arms. Michael suddenly came to the realization of what had just happened.  
"My god Maxwell..what are we gonna do without you.." He whispered   
and he fell to his knees and cried.  
  
I'm Liz Parker and yesterday I died. Altleast my soul died. When Max closed   
his eyes, I felt my soul shut down. I could feel a piece of me breaking away.  
I don't knwo what I am going to do without Max. I don't know if I going to  
be able to go on. I don't know if I really want to.  
  
Everyone keeps trying to comfort me. Alex. Maria. Even Isabel and Michael.   
They are all concerned about me even though I tell them I am okay. Michael   
is trying his best to be strong for all of us, but I can see the pain and sadness  
in his eyes. I know Max would have done his best not to hurt any of us.   
That is just the way he is. The way he was.  
  
I don't know when this pain will go away. I wish I could wake up tomorrow. Max   
would walk into the Crashdown sweep me up in his arms and everything would  
be alright. Everything would be just like it was before last night. Before everything  
else happend. Before Max died......Before my soul died........  
  
*Flash Back to one Month Before*  
  
Part 2  
  
"Max why do you love me so much?" Liz asked.  
"Well there are so many reasons...I love the way you always smell like that   
shampoo you use one whiff can make me weak in the knees. I love the way you   
crinkle your nose when you laugh. I love the way you look when you are thinking.  
I love the way you hand feels so smalll in mine. I love the way you are you.."   
Max stated proudly with no embarassment in his voice. He went back to kissing her on her neck.  
"Well you wanna know why I love you so much?" Liz asked.  
A grumble came from Max who was still deeply intent on trying to kiss Liz everywhere on her body.  
Liz laughed. "Well I will take that as a yes..I love the way you put your hands on my neck when you  
kiss me. I love the way you hug me whenever you see me. I love the way whenever I look up you  
always seem to be there staring back at me. I love the way I can look at you for hours and never   
get tired of it. I love the way you always come to the Crashdown cause you know I am working.   
I love the way your lips feel on mine. I love the way you are you..."   
Max looked up at her when she was finished and kissed her softly on her lips. Tears were welling up  
in his eyes. He had never felt so loved in his live. He loved this girl...woman so much and she loved him  
back. She made him feel so complete. He wanted to be with her all the time...forever.  
"Liz... I want to make love to you." Max said not a moment of hesitation in his voice.  
Liz sighed and smiled. "I want to make love to you too Max."  
Max looked at her and kissed her deeply.  
  
Alex, Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Michael, and Maria all stood in the hallway of West Roswell High.  
"....yeah I know Mr. Kinton is amazingly hard. I was taking his test and looked at the first question   
sat my pencil down and stared at the wall for the next hour and a half. I mean how was I supposed  
to know this stuff?"  
"Its called studying Michael." Alex said.  
"Very funny Alex." Michael frowned. Everyone laughed.  
"Hey guys.." A cheerful Liz came bouncing up to their friends with Max.   
They were holding hands giving each other a look of contentment.. pure happiness.  
None of them were surprised about the look Liz and Max were giving each other.   
Everyone was happy for them. They had a lot to deal with after  
Max and Isabel's mother appeared. But they made it through all that. No one was gonna stand  
in their way anymore. They made each happy.  
"Well aren't you cheerful today Lizzy." Tess said teasingly.   
"Yeah ..I am." Liz said looking at Max.  
Tess smiled and moved in closer to Kyle who was standing next to her. Everyone had also noticed  
the smiles and glances Tess and Kyle had been giving one another lately. Tess and Liz had become   
closer. They shared a secret. Tess had confessed her love for Kyle to Liz. Liz was happy for them.  
She wanted Tess to be happy even though at first Tess had tried to take Max away from her.  
"Well everybody, I have to get to bio...you coming Max?" Liz asked.  
"Yeah I will be there in a second..I need to talk to Michael first."  
  
The two boys walked to the Men's bathroom. Michael sat on the sink while Max leaned up against a   
stall. "Okay Max so whats up?"  
"I just have happened to had the best night of my life last night."  
"OH really Maxwell?" A smile passed over his face.  
"Yes me and Liz made love last night."  
Michael's smile slowly faded. "Thats great Max..I'm happy for you. Happy for the both  
of you. You should be with one another."  
"Oh is that right Michael? This isn't the reaction I was expecting from you. I was expecting an outburst  
of anger. You telling me what a mistake I have made. But this ..I am happy you have come around  
these last few months."  
"Yes I have Max..you know what I have to go." Michael said hurriedly hopping down from the  
sink and grabbing his stuff.  
"Really I thought you had this period off?"  
"Well yeah I do...I have to go to Mr.Simmons to talk about the upcoming art fair..I will talk to you  
later Max." Michael said as he backed out of the door.  
Max was confused something was wrong with Michael. He actually gave him his blessing.   
Maybe he really was coming around. Max hoped so. He grabbed his stuff and headed for his class.  
  
Michael sat in the corridor of the school with a grim look on his face. He couldn't  
think clearly. A dark cloud had moved in over his mind. What was he gonna do?  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Michael had been sitting at the Crashdown for over an hour. He had  
the day off, but he was waiting for Maria to get off from work. The   
day before he had gone to Max's funeral. He couldn't even look at Liz she had  
so much pain in her eyes. She was never gonna be the same without Max. He had to   
be strong to get them all threw this. It was his responsibility now.  
"Michael!...hello." Maria yelled.  
"Uh yeah.." Michael said coming out of his thoughts.  
"I've been calling you for 5 minutes...are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Are you sure you look a little pale...I saw Liz this morning she is taking it  
pretty bad I want to help her but she won't let me near her."  
"Yeah I know...I want to help her, but the only one who would be able to help  
her through this.. isn't here anymore."  
"I know Michael." Maria frowned.  
Michael rubbed his hands over his face. He was fighting back tears. He   
had to be the rock. He had to be strong for all of them. Help them through  
all this. He promised Max.  
"Michael its okay you can let it out...you need to."  
Michael looked up at Maria, and he couldn't help but let it out.  
  
::Flashback::  
Michael threw his keys down on the table by the door and headed straight  
for the couch. *God I am beat, and I smell like a giant Will Smith Burger.*  
He laid his head down intending to get back up and take a shower but sleep  
drew him in. He began to dream.....  
*Dream*  
He was back in the cave where his, Max, and Isabel's incubation pods had been.  
Where only two months before Max's mother had appeared. He walked closer to the  
empty spaces on the cave walls and reached out to touch one of them. A surge of light  
came blinding him. He could feel this mysterious energy now, but he wasn't scared. A glowing figure   
appeared. He had seen this before. It was Isabel's and Max's mother.  
"Hello Michael."  
"Uh...hello?"  
"Let me first answer your question. Why am I here in your dreams? I am here because of  
destiny Michael. The destiny that you yourselves have already fulfilled. You have set us free.  
There is great rejoicing here on our planet now. But with this rejoicing comes sadness.   
Centuries before the oracles of our planet had prophesied that our leader would be  
reborn into a half human and would save us release us from suffrage. He would defeat the evil beings that   
have infested our planet....and he has done that. But it was also prophesied that with this defeat   
would bring his death. The holy scriptures of our people say that when our reborn leader  
mates with his one true love his death would follow."  
"What I don't understand..are you trying to tell me Max is going to die.......this can't be true."  
"Yes, it is true there is now denying it. It is fated to happen. Destiny.. Michael."  
"We can save him...I can..just bring him back."  
"No, Michael you mustn't do that. You can't."  
"Yes we can...we saved Nasedo the same why...he was dead we brought him back."  
"Michael you must understand something. You, Isabel, and Max are half human. You have souls.  
You can be brought back. But your souls cannot. The soul dies with death.  
If you would choose to bring back Max, it would be something darker.   
He would be pure alien. Without the soul, you wouldn't have emotions..feelings."  
Michael tried to comprehend what he was being told.   
"Michael I must go now...you must be there to comfort her, his love. She will be broken on the   
inside you must help her through this help them all they will need you...and don't be afraid to   
need them too."  
*end of dream*  
  
Michael woke up in a cold sweat he didn't know what to think. Max wasn't with Tess.  
Maybe they wouldn't have to worry about this then.....but it was written in the scriptures.  
It was fate...should be tell Max?  
  
The next day at school Max had asked him to the bathroom before their class.  
He was wondering if he should tell Max about his dream. He hopped up on the sink as  
Max leaned up againsta a stall.  
"Okay Max so whats up?"  
"I just have happened to had the best night of my life last night."  
"OH really Maxwell?" A smile passed over his face. How could his dream be right? Max seemed  
perfectly fine to him and very happy.  
"Yes me and Liz made love last night."  
Michael's smile slowly faded. "Thats great Max..I'm happy for you. Happy for the both  
of you. You should be with one another."  
"Oh is that right Michael? This isn't the reaction I was expecting from you. I was expecting an outburst  
of anger. You telling me what a mistake I have made. But this ..I am happy you have come around  
these last few months."  
"Yes I have Max..you know what I have to go." Michael said hurriedly hopping down from the  
sink and grabbing his stuff.  
"Really I thought you had this period off?"  
"Well yeah I do...I have to go to Mr.Simmons to talk about the upcoming art fair..I will talk to you  
later Max." Michael said as he backed out of the door.  
  
Michael couldn't breathe. The room was spinning. He headed for the corridor to sit down.  
What Max had told him made him realize with a rush the dream wasn't talking about Tess.  
Isabel and Max's mother had said his one true love. Liz......  
He couldn't think clearly. A dark cloud had moved in over his mind. What was he gonna do?  
::end of flashback::  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
